


unsolicited advice

by sybil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil/pseuds/sybil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is applying her eyeliner and Hook gives her constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unsolicited advice

She hates putting on makeup.

The whole act of smearing foundation in layers makes her pores slam shut but there are other times when all she wants is to feel…pretty. Sitting on the bathroom counter with her feet dangling in the sink she leans toward the mirror, armed with her oldest nemesis to date: eyeliner.

Muttering under her breath she starts the line, stopping only when she sees Hook’s face peering at her in the mirror’s reflection. His lips split in a grin and she glares at the white flash of teeth and turns to look at him with irritation pinching her features.  “What? What’s so funny?”

His mouth does this thing when he is trying not to poke fun at her and she finds herself regretting having him over in the first place. “Speak now or put a sock in it.” _Yes, a nasty, sweaty sock._

“If yer gonna do an evenin’ look you don’t really sweep the pencil like that. Wouldn’t use a pencil at all actually. Liquid’s much better for the look you’re goin’ for.” Those treacherous, attention-span-robbing lips of his are tilted upward as he closes in on the counter and Emma finds herself guffawing.

“I don’t know what’s more disturbing: the fact that I let you in or that you’re giving ME makeup advice.”

* * *

 

When she comes home later that night she sits alone in the bathroom for an hour practicing the technique as he had explained it to her and realizes how ridiculous she would look to any outside party. But after working very slowly on both eyes she sits back to look and shakes her head in amazement.

“God damn that man is good.”


End file.
